


The Stranger of Four Seasons

by clandestinely



Series: HIDUP INI SUSAH [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: Selama empat musim, Sonika bertanya-tanya akan sosok pria asing namun familiar yang sering ditemuinya itu. Setelah lima pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, akhirnya Sonika mengetahui kebenarannya.
Series: HIDUP INI SUSAH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/685944





	The Stranger of Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

_Pertama kali Sonika melihat pria itu berada di dalam kereta._

Matahari sedang terik; ini bukan keadaan yang bagus untuk berkecimpung dengan perihal jejal-berjejal di antara tumpukan manusia. Di tengah kerumunan massa yang kegerahan dengan cuaca, Sonika harus berdesak-desakan. Ini memang jam pulang kerja, jadi tidak sepatutnya Sonika menggerutu mengapa sore ini kereta terasa begitu penuh sesak. Lagipula ini sudah dia alami berkali-kali.

Dirasakan olehnya colekan berasal dari bahu menuju punggung. Dia mendiamkan karena dia pikir itu hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja melakukannya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, colekan justru terjadi kembali dan kini semakin menjalar ke bagian bawah.

Dia tidak sempat menggertak melainkan segera menoleh untuk menangkap basah sang pelaku. Hanya didapati olehnya seorang anak kecil yang bertinggi badan tidak lebih dari lingkar pinggangnya. Sang gadis pun mengangkat sebelah alis. Mungkin yang kali ini, benar-benar hanyalah ketidaksengajaan. Maksudnya, hei, tidak mungkin anak sekecil ini sudah berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?

Untuk menghindari hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan perlahan hingga dia dekat dengan jendela kereta. Sembari bersungut-sungut, dia menangkap sekilas seseorang. Tampak familiar walaupun dia tidak ingat siapa namanya.

Dia tahu ini tidak seharusnya dipermasalahkan. Bisa jadi dia memang pernah melihatnya barang satu-dua kali di pinggir jalan, atau di manapun. Tahu-tahu pria itu tepat di hadapannya; rambutnya cokelat dan matanya berwarna lebih muda daripada itu. Terus dia perhatikan bahwa ada beberapa ciri pada pria itu seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tampangnya tersirat khas om-om. Sonika tidak bisa berbohong bahwa cambang tipis itu memang menimbulkan kesan demikian.

Dia seperti pernah melihatnya, tetapi di mana? Karena terlalu bingung, dia hanya diam. Sebetulnya dia ingin menyapa, karena siapa tahu mereka saling kenal. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua diam saja hingga kereta berhenti di stasiun, dan perlahan keramaian di sekeliling mereka berangsur mereda. Pria itu keluar kereta bahkan tanpa sempat menyadari ketidakmengertian yang melanda Sonika.

Dia penasaran dan terus menunggu pria itu di tempat dan waktu yang sama, tetapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

_Kedua kali Sonika melihat pria itu berada di tengah jalan._

Hari hujan. Sonika lupa membawa payung walaupun dia sempat mendengar ramalan cuaca tadi pagi. Baju ini baru saja dia kenakan hari ini, jadi dia merasa sayang jika harus lecek karena air hujan. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana air menitik dari kemegahan awan di atas, mengacaukan tanah dengan tetesannya yang memburu.

Sonika memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun agar mampu membunuh waktu. Sejenak dimainkan olehnya telepon seluler, lalu barulah dia sadari baterai tidak lebih dari 20 persen. Dia segera mematikannya. Dia pun bersungut di bawah teras toko yang tutup.

Banyak pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang dengan payung dalam genggaman. Sonika mau tidak mau semakin merutuki kecerobohannya karena tidak ingat sedia payung sebelum hujan. Dia memang sempat mendapati awan mendung sebelum beranjak dari rumah tadi, tetapi dia tidak salah jika mengira hujan mungkin tidak turun hari ini, bukan?

Hingga sore hari, tiada tanda bahwa cuaca akan membaik hatinya. Malah semakin deras. Sonika berdecak di tengah keributan hujan. Kapan semua ini berakhir? Dia mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusannya mempertahankan baju cantik nan mahal yang dia beli bulan lalu ini. Hanya gara-gara benda ini, dia rela membuang waktunya di sini?

Segeralah dia nekat menerjunkan dirinya di tengah parade air yang menjatuhi permukaan bumi dengan kejam. Mampu dia rasakan genangan air menciprati sepatu yang dia kenakan, tetapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Hanya bermodalkan tas selempang ditadahkan di atas kepala, dia berjalan menembus hujan.

Di tengah kabut yang tercipta, tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Bukan, hujan hanya berhenti di atas kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya karena ada seseorang memayunginya. Sonika pun menoleh, mendongak. Di dalam kedua matanya, rambutnya cokelat dan matanya berwarna lebih muda daripada itu. Ah, pria itu lagi.

“Baru pulang?”

Pria itu bertanya, dan Sonika mengangguk. “Om sendiri?”

Sang pria terdiam, lalu terlihat menjawab sesuatu sebelum mobil melewati mereka untuk menginterupsi percakapan. Tiada yang terdengar kecuali kalimat terakhir, “... aku antar.” Sonika diam saja sampai mereka tiba di rumahnya. Mereka berpisah, sementara pria itu masih bagai abu-abu bagi sang gadis. Siapa? Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti?

* * *

.  
.

* * *

_Ketiga kali Sonika melihat pria itu di cafe—dia tidak sendiri kali ini._

Sejujurnya semua berawal dari kehendak rekannya. Sebutlah Avanna namanya. Gadis itu pemburu cita rasa kopi, jadi dia mengejar menu terbaru mereka di sana. Lantas Sonika diseret ke tempat ini. Bukan ide yang buruk, bukanlah berarti Sonika membenci kopi. Dia hanya merasa asing dengan nuansa wangi khas yang dapat dibaui di penjuru ruangan, karena tidak ada keluarga di dalam rumahnya seorang peminum kopi.

“Sonika! Aku belikan macchiato buat kamu juga!”  
“Oh, terima kasih!”

Dia tidak fokus tatkala berucap demikian. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik minat gadis itu. Lirikan dilempar pada suatu sudut ruangan. Setelah pandangan pertama, dia kehilangan sosok itu. Sonika mengerutkan dahi.

“Mencari siapa?”

Avanna bertanya. Sedangkan Sonika hanya menggeleng, bingung. “Ng-nggak papa.”

Lantunan musik akustik memenuhi keheningan. Sangat menenangkan, patutlah tempat ini lumayan ramai. Sonika mengingat kesan-kesan menyenangkan ini dan memutuskan untuk datang kembali beberapa hari kemudian.

Anggap dia sedang muak dengan kehidupan sekolahnya. Dia datang sendirian, memang disengaja sebab dia memerlukannya. Gadis itu memilih bangku paling pojok dan dempet jendela; sama seperti posisi duduknya di kelas. Dia senang memperhatikan bagaimana kehidupan di luar berputar.

Di tepi jalan raya, dedaunan mengotori. Musim gugur memaksa pejalan kaki mengenakan pakaian tertutup, dan entah kenapa serba gelap; hitam, cokelat, biru, oranye mendominasi. Tiba-tiba laksana kilat menyambar di hari yang terik, gadis itu pun teringat sesuatu. Rambutnya cokelat dan matanya berwarna lebih muda daripada itu.

“Bang Tonio, nanti kita ke sini lagi ya!”  
“Enggak!”

Menuju pintu keluar, Sonika menyaksikan sesuatu yang mencolok. Satu orang yang asing, dan satu orang yang tampak familiar baginya. Mereka akrab sepertinya. Sonika memerhatikan mereka berjalan mengarah pintu, dan sesaat sebelum kedua orang itu pergi beranjak, Sonika merasa pria itu melirik padanya—siapa namanya tadi? Tonio?

Sepertinya Sonika pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

_Keempat kali Sonika melihat pria itu di taman kota._

Sebetulnya Sonika pergi bersama Avanna karena dia ingin mencari hiburan di malam Natal. Tanpa mampu ditegahkan, Avanna bertemu dengan Yohioloid di tengah jalan—pemuda yang digosipkan menaruh hati pada sang gadis auburn. Sejurus kemudian Sonika pun tertinggal, bersama dengan pesan bahwa sang sobat akan kembali dua jam lagi. Memang bedebah kau sebagai teman, Avanna.

Sonika hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tidaklah dia mengambil pusing atas ketidaksetiakawanan itu. Mungkin dia bisa mengambil hikmah, terkadang pacar—atau dalam kasus ini, gebetan—memang sederajat lebih tinggi daripada teman.

Dia berdiri di sisi air mancur yang tampak megah dan seolah menjadi pusat cahaya di tempat ini. Keramaian mengisi kekosongan jalan kota, menenangkan dalam satu arti dan lainnya. Acap kali Sonika senang memperhatikan orang-orang dalam diam, walaupun terkadang dia juga kesepian. Dia dikenal periang, tapi dia merasa sunyi. Ya, ini memang terkesan agak stereotip.

“Sendirian?”

Jantung Sonika berdegup berat satu kali. Menoleh pelan, Sonika menemukan pria itu; berdiri di sampingnya dengan setengah wajah tertutup syal dan kedua tangan dalam saku jaket wol. Tidak perlu dia susah-susah mengenali. Rambutnya cokelat dan matanya berwarna lebih muda daripada itu.

Sonika memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia membuang wajah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menjeling pada pria itu lagi—ya, Tonio namanya. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan yang diharapkan, lantas Tonio melirik-lirik. Dia pun menurunkan syal sampai tidak terhalang lagi wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

Sonika mengerjap, dan akhirnya menjawab basa-basi pria itu, “Hum. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kami datang berdua.”

Suatu kalimat verbal kemudian terlontar sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan gadis itu, namun tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk masyarakat yang memadati taman kota, sehingga tidak ada yang terdengar olehnya. Sonika tidak memusingkannya. Perlahan Sonika tidak nyaman dengan kerumunan orang, begitu pun Tonio. Mereka meminggir ke sisi yang lebih senyap.

“Mana temanmu?”  
“Dia... ehem, sama gebetannya.”  
“Aku temani.”  
“Gak usah!” Akhirnya Sonika berani menolak.  
“Kenapa?”

Sonika memainkan helaian hijau panjang miliknya dengan satu tangan. “Eng, Om pasti sibuk.”

Tonio terbatuk sebelum membalas, “Aku tidak akan ada di sini kalau sibuk.”

Sonika menatap tidak percaya. Kemudian dia menghela napas, membiarkan Tonio berdiri di sampingnya tanpa banyak bicara. Mungkinlah memang sudah seharusnya dia berduaan dengan orang ini selama malam Natal. Tidak mengapalah, anggap Sonika memerlukan teman dan mendadak Tonio datang menawarkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Bukan ide yang buruk juga, ya?

Pada akhirnya yang tercipta hanyalah keheningan yang nisbi. Tiada yang memecahnya dengan percakapan, atau apapun pokoknya mereka berbicara. Tonio mengawasi kerumunan orang-orang, tampak seperti berusaha menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sedangkan Sonika melamun. Dia bingung apa yang ingin dia kerjakan, kendati di awal dia berencana ingin mencari hiburan. Tidak mungkin juga mereka begini terus, bukan?

Tetapi Sonika perlahan terpikir bahwa dia selalu penasaran siapa pria ini sebenarnya. Sebelum empat kali pertemuan yang disadari telah terjadi ini, dia merasa mereka pernah bertemu. Setidak-tidaknya Sonika beranggapan pernah mengenalnya. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Begitu samar.

Sonika mulai frustasi.

Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mempersempit jarak tak kasat mata di antara mereka dengan pertanyaan yang menjurus ke sana. “Nama Om siapa?”

“Tonio.”

Sonika berencana hanya ingin bertanya demikian, tetapi rasanya aneh juga kalau dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja. Maka dari itulah dia berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, “Kerja?”

“Pegawai kantoran.”

Oh. “Om ke sini sama siapa?”

“Sama teman juga.”

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam berikutnya dengan berdiam diri lagi. Salju memeriahkan, kebisingan menggerlapkan. Setelah Avanna kembali, Sonika segera pamit pada Tonio. Di tengah perjalanan, Sonika tersentak oleh suatu hal yang baru saja teringat.

“Sialan, aku lupa bertanya apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya.”

* * *

.  
.

* * *

_Kelima kali Sonika bertemu pria itu, dan dia terkejut akan kebenaran yang selama ini abu-abu._

Sonika baru saja membeli headphone mahal nan canggih yang diidamkan sejak satu tahun silam. Banyak rintangan dilalui, maka dia pun kegirangan dengan norak tatkala telah mendapatkannya. Musim semi seakan turut bersorak dengan menghembuskan angin semilir, menerbangkan helaian rambut hijau sewarna dedaunan yang dia miliki.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sonika bertemu Avanna. Gadis itu mengenakan kostum yang sama dengannya; khas peralihan musim semi di awal Maret. Mereka berjalan bersama menikmati kesegaran yang baru. Tiba-tiba Avanna menyinggung peristiwa masa lampau.

“Sonika, aku lihat kamu akrab sama cowok pas malam Natal kemarin. Siapa ya?”

“Kami baru aja kenalan pas itu. Namanya Tonio.” Kemudian Sonika baru saja seakan ditampar oleh sesuatu. Dia tersentak; saat itu hanya Tonio yang memperkenalkan diri, ‘kan? Pria itu bahkan tidak bertanya sama sekali perihal namanya. Apa itu berarti mereka memang sudah pernah saling kenal sejak dulu? Sonika saja yang tidak ingat?

“Orangnya brewokan ya?”  
“Maksudmu apa?”

Lalu Avanna menulikan telinganya. “Aku gak pernah menyangka seleramu tipe om-om gitu.”

“Avanna, aku gak seperti yang kamu bayangin.”  
“Cowok di kelas sebelah itu mau kamu kemanain?”

Melihat Sonika terdiam, Avanna pun tertawa canggung, “Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda. Marah ya?”

“E-enggak, aku gak marah.” Sonika tidak fokus. Dia melihatnya lagi. Rambutnya cokelat dan matanya berwarna lebih muda daripada itu. Segeralah dia menghampiri saat Tonio keluar dari sebuah toko bersama seorang lainnya. Suara berisik kantong plastik yang mengangkut headphone pun mengiringinya. “Om!”

Batuk langsung menyahuti seruan itu oleh Tonio sendiri, sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya menampakkan kebingungan. “Oh, hei. Kamu manggil kami?”

Sonika mengangguk, menunjuk Tonio. Dan sang teman tertawa.

“Tonio belum setua itu.”

“Sedang apa kamu di sini?” Tonio mengalihkan pembicaraan, bertanya pada Sonika.

“Ini mau pulang.”

“Ciee, tumben perhatian sama cewek.” Pemuda pirang itu mengusili temannya. Dan mengabaikan protes yang disampaikan oleh Tonio, dia pun tersenyum ramah pada Sonika. Tangannya terulur. “Boleh kenalan? Namaku Leon.”

Sonika menyambut dengan biasa. “Sonika.”

“Trus kamu?” Leon bertanya pada Avanna.

“Avanna.” Avanna pun tersenyum kecil.

“Jadi, dari mana kalian bisa saling kenal?” Leon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seringai tampak pada wajahnya yang dewasa. Membuat Tonio secara tidak sadar menunjukkan gelagat tidak nyaman.

“Dia keponakanku.”

“Hah?” Sonika melongo atas jawaban singkat tersebut. “Keponakan?”

“Kita jarang ketemu, makanya kamu gak ingat.”  
“T-tapi, kita sering ketemu beberapa bulan ini!”

Tonio mulai tampak gelisah. “Dulu kamu dan orang tuamu sering mengunjungi rumahku, makanya aku ingat kamu. Kamunya aja yang gak ingat.”

Sonika tercengang.

“Aih, keponakan toh?” Leon memasang wajah seolah sedang kecewa, dan melempar pandangan kepada Tonio. “Aku kira dia pacarmu loh. Aku udah mau ngatain kamu pedofil tadi.”

“Bacot, Leon.”

Oh, ternyata itu yang telah terjadi selama ini. Sonika akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Walah ini apaan dah wkwk  
> Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah ada di laptop saya sejak 2017. Trus tiba-tiba ketemu pas lagi bongkar-bongkar folder, dan yaudah ini sekalian saya tamatin aja. Cerita ini sebenarnya punya backstory-nya tersendiri, tapi belum bisa saya jelasin secara gamblang sekarang karena AU-nya belum complete hehe  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
